The Past to The Future
by madamfluff
Summary: “I will meet you there, I promise! Just run till you get there!” He hugged her tightly and kissed her head softly. “Go Alanta, Run!”, What happens to an abandoned kid that has been found again by a loved one?
1. Lose

Welcome to another story of mine! Just so you know, I don't own Red Eye in anyway…especially Jackson –sniff- wish I did though. Anways, have a good time reading thanks :D

Oh yeah, reviewers please review and no flamers, if you don't like it move along and don't read please. Thanks.

xXxXx

Chapter 1

Lose

xXxXx

Midnight in New Zealand. All you can hear in the city of Auckland is the beating of waves against the shore. Lying awake in her bed was Alanta Couprie. Alanta sat up and looked out of her window towards the ocean across the road. She smiled softly. The oean always has always put her at ease since she can remember. As Alanta sat there, her bedroom door silently opened, letting the lght from behind it fall onto herself and her bed.

Alanta turned round quickly. She looked at the person that intruded into her room. Alanta let a sigh run as she realized it was her foster father. "Rigers you scared me…" Alanta said silently. Rigers smiled softly and sat on the end of the bed. "What's wrong Rigers?" She asked as she moved to sit next to him. Alanta stopped quickly as she looked out of her door. Two men werestanding there with their guns aimed onto Rigers.

--

Alanta's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly. She looked around her. It was dark but she could just make out two bodys sitting next to her. She smiled to herself knowing them to be her foster parents. Alanta crawled over tears forming in her ice blue eyes. Her hands reached up as she touched her foster mothers face. It was cold and stiff. Alanta panicked and felt for a pulse.

There was not one!

Alanta screamed crawling away quickly. Her arms hitting another body. She screamed and turned round and saw her foster father. "Rigers! Please talk to me! Rigers!" She felt for a pulse as her tears fogged her vision. Just like her foster mother…he didn't have one either. Silent tears fell down fast. She crawled to a corner beside the door. Alanta hugged herself into a tight ball and realized, she was alone again. Like she had been after the accident back home in Maimi.

"_Please Papa, don't hurt mummy! Please stop! You hurting mummy!" She screamed. The door opened and a bag dropped to the floor beside the table. Alanta ran out of the kitchen and to the front door, hugging her older brother tightly. _

"_Stop him! Daddy hurt mummy!Stop him!" Alanta screamed crying heavily. Blood flowing from her eyebrow. He frowned holding Alanta's hand. _

"_It will be fine Alanta. I want you to take my phone," he put his cellophone into his sisters hands, "Run to the police, run as fast as you can okay?" Alanta nodded crying._

"_But you get hurt…" Alanta said through sobs._

"_I will meet you there, I promise! Jusr un till you get there!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her head softly. "Go Alanta, Run!"_

_Alanta did as he said, holding the phone tightly as she ran crying. That was the last time she would see her brother for years. The four year old Alanta just ran to the police station as fast as her little legs would allow her to._

Alanta cried harder as the memory past through her mind…

xXxXx

Well, review please, I'll love you forever.

Love you writer,

Jo (madamfluff)


	2. Reunited

Hey my readers :D, I'm glad your enjoying. Here's the second chapter to The past to The Future. Enjoy

Once again I don't not own Red Eye or Jackson sadly BUT I do own any random characters that are created by myself :D. –shines with proudness- hehe

xXxXx

Chapter 2

Reunited

xXxXx

_Last time on The Past to The Future: Alanta cried harder as the memory past through her mind…_

xXxXx

It's been hours since Alanta found them dead. She's cried her tears over them and more tears over the memories of her past. Alanta's wandered over the dark wall while her hands searched for a light switch. After a couple of minutes she found it and switched it on.

Alanta turned round and looked at her foster parents bodies. Her breathing growing faster with each passing second. Alanta backed up against the wall.

All she could see left of her foster parents was their upper torsos. Alanta screamed and turned round sharply and started pounding on the door hard.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help me! HELP! PLEASE!" Alanta screamed pounding on the. Alanta fell to her knees pounding on the door.

Jackson Rippner and his co-workers walked down a hallway on yet another job. Set in job motion, all men walked down a hallway, holding their guns up in front of themselves protectively. Jackson carried nothing. All he had was in speed, invincibility and his brains. That was good enough for him and his team.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jackson held up a hand, stopping his men. He looked down the hallway where the banging was coming from. The next thing he knew he was walking down the hallway.

"HELP!" Alanta banged on the door again, "PLEASE! SOMEBODY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Alanta screamed crying.

Alanta stopped banging on the door, giving up. "I'm sorry Jackson…I can't run fast enough like you told me to do…' Alanta breathed deeply getting angry. She started banging again.

"Screw you, you bastards!" Alanta screamed releasing her anger against the door, "I'll kill you! My brother will kill you! I'll find you and shot your brains out! YOU HEAR ME! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Alanta screamed pounding the door with her fist.

Jackson stopped outside of the door. If he was shocked, he definitely did not let on. Hearing the angry words and angry pounding behind the door, he frowned deeply.

"Whose there?" Jackson asked dangerously.

Alanta stopped immediately. Hearing the voice she stood up and went to the door. "Please let me out! They killed my foster parents! Please get me out!" Alanta begged the stranger. "I don't want to die…" Alanta fell to her knees on the ground. Be strong Alanta you **will** get out of this no matter what happens, Alanta thought.

Jackson stood there watching the door. Jackson saw the key in the lock. He stood there for a moment debating about it with himself. Jackson sighed unlocking the door and opening it.

When he saw what this girl had to see over these pass few minutes, he growled angrily deep in his throat. Memories flashed past his eyes but he ignored them, pushing them to the back of his mind. Jackson moved in front of the girl.

"What's your name?" Jackson asked as softly as he could.

Alanta looked at him surprised. She didn't realize the door had been opened. "Alanta…"

Jackson looked at Alanta with surprised writing all over his face and his eyes held compassion, love and comfort.

"Alanta? Baby sis? Is that you?" Jackson asked so quietly that only could be scarcely heard.

xXxXx

There you go my readers. Hope you enjoyed it. :D Well R&R please. No flamers please. Thank you

Your faithful writer,

Jo (madamfluff)


	3. Memories

Heya all, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My hairdressing course has been keeping me real busy :P and my computer broke down…

xXxXx

Chapter 3

Memories

xXxXx

Alanta's eyes opened wide as she looked at Jackson. She stopped crying and smiled brightlu. All her mind would allow her to see was Jackson. Everything that had happened in the last 12 hours evaporated from her mind of the time being. Alanta move forward a little, reaching her hand up to Jacksons face. Alanta looked over his face and then into his eyes.

"Jackie?" She asked quietly. Jackson smiled warmly at Alanta, not something he did to anyone. "Your back for real this time?"

Jackson nodded . All of a sudeen Alanta punched his arm hard. "Take your time! 13 bloodly years!" Alanta yelled standing up. She walked over to her foster parents. Alanta knelt down into her foster mothers blood. She reached up and toke the necklace that was hanging round her neck. Alanta smiled sadly…the last time she would ever see them.

Jackson watched her carefully as he stood in the doorway every now and then looking outside to make sure no one was coming down the hallway. "Hurry Alanta, we do not have long we must be quick" he said quietly. Alanta nodded and toke her foster parents wedding rings. Alanta put them on the necklace and started putting it on while walking slowly towards Jackson.

"Who are they, Alanta?" Jackson asked coldly.

Alanta looked at him. "My foster parents for the past few years" she said quietly.

Jackson nodded slowly, jealously building up inside of him. He watched his younger sister as she stood beside him. "Come on, its not safe for you here." Jackson said with anger clearly heard in his voice. Jackson took her arm and walked over to his men.

"Bill, take this girl back to the car," Jackson looked down at Alanta and gave her a little wink, "Protect her, if you see anyone you don't like, shot them. When I come back from this job I want to see her smiling, is that clear?" Bill nodded and toke Alanta's ar, from Jackson. Alanta looked back at Jackson scared.

Jackson nodded a bit and walked off down the opposite hall.

xXxXx

Once outside, Bill opened the car door for Alanta. Alanta got in holding the necklace tightly in her hands. Everything kept playing over and over again inside her head. She could still hear her foster mothers scream telling her to run for help.

_Alanta sat there on her bed silently crying. They had taken them next door to her bedroom. She could hear the terrifying screams of Harmony, her foster mother. Alanta cringed eveytime she geard Harmony get hit across the face. A man stood in front of her closed door. He eyed her seductively slowly getting ideas of foreplay. Alnata looked away from him, which made him chuckle deel in his throat. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her, ripping her clothes off. Alanta screamed for helo and then…there was black._

Alanta shuddered as Bill turned on the radio. 'You ok kid?" Bill asked his voice quiet deep. Alanta looked at him surprised. She forgot there was someone else in the car.

"Oh, um, yes, no, not really…" She said quiet;y, looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked. Alnata could hear a hint of concern. Maybe he has children of his own.

"They killed my foster parents and they removed half their bodys…I don't have any parents anymore. I was sitting on my bed and he jumped on me…he…there was black and then waking up…pain running through my lower body…"Alanta said sobbing. Bill looked at her nodding slowly. Bill got out of the car while dailing a number on his mobile.

Alanta watched him as he sat on the front of the car. I wonder what Jackson will say or do when I tell him, Alanta thought.

Bill soon got back in the car and smiled softly at her. "What's your name, kid?" He asked softly.

"Alanta, I'm Jacksons younger sister," Alanta said quietly, "thought I haven't seen him for the past 13 years"

"Why are you in New Zealand then?' He frowned.

"oh, there was and accident when we were younger and I've been put in many foster homes for a few years. My foster parents have had me for anout 3 years," She said quietly, "Miami though is my original home of course" She smiled politely.

Bill nodded understanding. He changed the radio station to something more modern. Alanta looked out the car window and smiled quietly to herself. That was indeed a kind jesture.

xXxXx

it seemed like hourse before Jackson finally stepped outside. It had turned dark already and Alanta had been worried. When she saw Jackson walking towards the car, Alanta jumped out of the car and ran into Jacksons arms. Jackson hugged her tightly. Alanta smiled brightly.

"We are going back to my house Alanta," Jackson said looking at her, Alanta toke his. "Alanta? Whewre ave you been? For the last 13 years?" Alnata looked down at her feet. She knew he would ask but not at this moment…she was not ready.

"Can we talk about this a bit later? I just wanna talk about different stuff," Alanta said sadly. She walked off heading back to the car. Alanta opened the door and got in. Bill watched her for a moment and then sat in the front passenger seat.

Jackson sighted shaking his head a little as he got into the drivers seat. She's not getting away that easily. Jackson thought as he started the car and drove off. Every now and then he would look in the rear view mirror and looked at Alanta sleeping. Jackson made a promise to himself, he would never lose his little sister again.

xXxXx

Hope you liked it, It's a bit longer bcause I have had weekends to do writing in. I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter.

Please review I'll love you forever and theres a cookie in it for you :P

Love your writer,

Jo (madamfluff)


	4. The Dark

Hey everybody, sowwy I haven't updated lately, I lost my writing book –sniff sniff- BUT I found it –grins holding book closely to chest- I was so upset that I lost it aye, well now I can write and update more –pokes tougne- yay!

Now heres chapter 4!

XxXxX

Chapter 4

The Dark

XxXxX

"_Alanta wake up…" Alanta stirred at the touvh, "alanta honey, it's time to make your coolies" Alanta's eyes fluttered open and looked into her mothers eyes. Alanta smiled brightly and jumped out of the bed. Her mother watched her laughing lightly. "Come on dear, let's go wake up your papa, so you can tell him what you doing today" she said softly._

_Alanta nodded and slipped into her parents bedroom. Alanta climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her father. Her mother stoo in the doorway watching the two. "Papa…" Alnata stroked her father's cheek softly. Her father moved a little at the touch. Alanta smiled softly. "Papa, I have sniffles" Alanta said started to fake sniffle and cough. Her father's eyes opened and she smiled. "I no sniffles" She giggled as he started tickling her._

_After a few mintues Alanta waws on her papas lap, with her head on his chest. "Papa, I make cookies today" Alanta said, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Papa smiled and nodded._

"_Do I get any baby girl?" papa asked kindly. Alanta nodded fast._

"_Big plate full of cookies and Jackie get too aye?" alanta asked. Her father nodded. Alanta nodded copying him._

XxXxX

Alanta sat in a small dark corner of the room she was shown. She had been there for a couple pf hours. Alanyta was wondering if she was to ho insane. Alanta shook her head furiously and threw her cellophone across the floor.

"This sucks…seriously sucks." Alnta said to herself, running her hand through her knotty hair.

There was a knock at the door and the door opened. Jackson slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He went over to Alanta, sitting next to her. "it's going to be ok" He said reassuring her.

"You've said that before…it wasn't fine and this isn't going to be fine either." Alanta said coldly. Jackson looked at her. He nodded understanding her anger.

"I will take care of you now…glad I found you though. I haven't had a little sister for years…" Jackson nudged her a bit smiling, "I did stop dad you know…but he ran out back and said that he was coming after you you, I couldn't let that happen Alanta."

Alanta looked at him, "What did you do Jackie?" Alanta asked scared. Jackson looked down at his hands, sighing a bit. "What did you do Jackson? What did you do to daddy?"

Jackson looked at her. "he was going to kill you! Like he killed mum! I wasn't going to let him kill another person in my life who I loved," Jackson yelled, standing up pacing, "I didn't want to loose you too! I found his gun and shot him twice, on bullet in his back and one missed him, found out I can shot for shit! I got a knife and stabbed him…I killed dad!" Jackson continued to pace.

Alanta looked at him. "Why didn't you come to get to me? You left me! I sat there waiting! The police said that I was being handeed over to child services! I always said that you were coming, "Alanta yelled back crying, "But you didn't! I was alone for 10 fucking hours! And the last 13 years!"

Jackson looked at her. "I'm sorry Alanta. I never meant for that to happen to you. I was on my wa to the police but someone toke me. I swear on my life that I was coming to get you," Jackson looked into her eyes.

Alanta shook her head and rubbed her eyes gently still crying. Jackson went over, kneeling down infront of her. He started stroking her head. "Alanta would you like a nice warm bath? That's always made you happy"

Alanta smiled softly. "Only if I get some chocolate as weel" She whispered softly. Jackson laughed a bit and nodded.

"Sure thing love," Jackson ruffled her hair. Alanta shook her head making her hair fall back into place. Jackson smiled and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water, "keep an eye on it" Jackson walked out heading to the kitchen.

Alanta crawled intot he bathroom and sat beside the bath tub watching the water. Soon the bath was full and she turned the tabs off. Alanta had kicked Jackson out once he handed the choclate over.

Once in the tub, Alanta sighed closing her eyes. After being in the for a few minutes. Everything come crashing back into her mind. She started to breath heavily.

XxXxX

It had seemed like hours till Alanta appeared. She changed into her new pjs and was snuggling into Jackson's dressing gown. Jackson watched as she sat down beside him. Alanta smiled softly putting her head on his shoulder and turned the television on. "Alanta," Jackson said softly, "Why were you at that building? Did anyone tell you why you were there?" Alanta wasd silent for a moment, not wanting to answer.

"I don't know why I was there…they just came into my house and saod: to stay in my room or they would kill Rigers and Harmony," Alnata said quietly, "I didn't move…the guard eyed me and he jumped on me , I hit him and tried to get him off me and then all I saw was black" Alanta wiped a tear away.

Jackson sighed and hugged his little sister tight;y. "Oh Alnta..I'm sorry that should have never happened to you" He said in her ear.

"I wake up and it was dark so I freaked," Alanta said looked at him, "I hit two bodys, I turned the lights on and saw them…half of their bodys missing…" Alanta looked down sadly. "They said they wouldn't hurt them!"

Jackson held her tightly. He didn't know what else to do but kill them. If only Lisa was here, Jackson thought, then she could help. He stroked Alanta's hair.

"Why didn't you look for me?" Alanta asked. Jackson looked at her.

"Truthfully, you were better off without me, I couldn't provide or do anything for you," Jackson said.

"I wasn't…I'm not me, mum always said that we are part of each other and we need to stick together, that the way it gotta be Jackie," She looked at him, "I want to stay with you"

Jackson looked at her and nodded.

"What's your job Jackson?' Alanta asked getting a tissue.

"I'm a manager for a company, well one of many but I'm the best one they've got" alanta looked at him.

"That sounds real cocky, what kind of manager?" Alanta asked pushing him.

"Alanta…I create assissnations for people to kill…" He said quietly.

Alanta's face fell and everything in her hands fell to the floor.

XxXxX

There you are my readers, it's a way longer chapter this time round –smiles- hope you like it! Remember to R&R and I'll love you forever –hugs readers-

No flamers!

Yours faithfully,

Jo (madamfluff)


	5. The Fearful Truth

Hey all, Sorry I haven't updated in a long time :P. I've just been writing a lot of other things. I have a lot of spear time around now so I can update more often. Woot! Here's chapter 5.

XxXxX

Chapter 5

The Fearful truth

XxXxX

Jackson stood up. "Alanta-" He was cut off by her hand. She shook her head. Jackson stood there watching as her face as many emotions played across. "Alanta…I've been doing this job since the incident with dad." He said softly. Jackson moved closer to Alanta.

"Don't please…I…no words…please" She said quietly. The last please falling to a quiet whisper. Jackson went over anyway. "No! Do not touch me. Just leave me alone for awhile please" She said angrily.

"Alanta I am never going to hurt you, I promise" Jackson said putting his hand through his dark brown hair. Alanta looked at him and she shook her head making her brown/blondish curls jump a little. "Alanta, would you truly believe that I would hurt you?"

"Physically? No you wouldn't I can still beat your arse but emotionally? No-one means to hurt another person emotionally unless it's intental." Alanta replied quietly knowing it was and answer that could have no come back.

But its Jackson he can make a come back to anything. "I wouldn't hurt you, not physically, not emotionally, not anything, never in my life would I hurt you, I would never lie to you"

"I think I should sleep, I'm tired…" Alanta said quietly, going to back to her room. "Goodnight Jackie." She said the closed the door behind her with a soft click to follow.

"Goodnight Alanta, talk to you tomorrow" Jackson sat down pinching the bridge of his nose softly. That was definitely not the way he wanted it to go.

XxXxX

Alanta turned to her side watching the wall. Jackson opened the door making some light shine through. Alanta pretended to be asleep to get him to leave. Jackson closed the door behind him softly making it click. Jackson jumped on the bed watching her.

"Mmmmmm…stop it" Alanta moaned. Jackson smiled and got under the covers. She looked at him and then back at the wall.

Jackson rested his elbow up and his head on his hand. "Talk" He ordered. Taking the hair out of her face.

"Sleeping" She said fake snoring.

"Hm, so funny Alanta, its better you found out this way from me or seeing it actually happening or somebody else telling you," Jackson said rubbing her arm softly. Alanta nodded in agreement. It may have been more hurtful if somebody else told her of his professionalism.

"Yeah but I don't like it. It goes against everything we have been taught us." Alanta sat up looking at him. "Mum said that we should never get into that stuff." Jackson nodded.

"I became part of that world once I killed dad though Alanta, there's nothing I can do now." Jackson moved the covers over her legs. _Note to self_, he thought, _never show anyone else this side of me_.

"Jackie, you could have stopped being that part of the world if you had come and gotten me.! I would have hurt you for killing dad but then we would've been together for the last 13 years of our lives." Alanta said looking at her hands. Jackson watched her, he knew she was right. He could have stopped all of that.

XxXxX

Lunch time the next day, Alanta sat on the couch with her cell phone to her ear. Laughing away. Jackson had gone out for work.

"No, tell them you're talking to a mate and you can't hang up!" She said sadly. Alanta smiled and clapped lightly. "What have you been doing, since I've been to Miami?" She asked politely to the person on the phone.

Jackson walked through the door with a bag of sushi in his hand. Alanta waved a little, when he said hi and continued to talk.

"Hey, my older brother just got home, I'll come visit you when he brings me back to Miami…" Alanta said. The person said reply. "Ok, well talk to you then, bye Lisa"

Jackson looked at her automatically dropping the sushi on the bench. Alanta looked at him. "Who was that Alanta?" he asked her.

"My friend Lisa, she lives in Miami, she's real cool except that her dad is always bugging us." She laughed a bit.

Jackson nodded. "What's Lisa's last name?" Alanta looked into his eyes. That's when she noticed that he wore a mask that covers all his emotions. Alanta frowned a bit, standing and walking into the kitchen.

"Why do you want to know Jackson?" She asked curiously. Jackson turned round putting the sushi in the fridge. Alanta watched him and jumped onto the bench. "Jackson? Why do you want to know?" She asked again when he didn't reply.

Jackson looked at her. "I'm just looking out for my little sister, is that a crime?" Alanta sighed and shook her head lightly. "Can't lose you again can I?" Jackson said ruffling her hair.

"No, anyway Lisa's last name is Reisert" Alanta said jumping down. Jackson watched her as she walked over to the CD player.

XxXxX

Alanta looked at Jackson the thousandth time. She had already gone out to buy a bottle of coca-cola and he didn't budge. Alanta turned the music back on. She sat on the couch. Singing along with music she played. Alanta looked over at Jackson. All of a sudden she snapped. "Ah! Gezz! Man! Grow some bulls! Move! Ahhhh!" Alanta yelled jumping up and down in front of him.

Jackson watched her while having his eyebrow raised. "Lisa Reisert? Where do I know that name from…" He asked himself silently. Alanta poked his chest.

"Yo, Jakco! What's the problem? Did you like hurt her or do something to Lisa for a job?" She snorted, "as if you would do that" She laughed a bit looking at him. Alantas smiled went dead. "You didn't! As if you couldn't get any lower!" Jackson watched her carefully.

"I am not low. I'm highly respected and do well not to forget that Alanta. You are only 17 years old and I am 24. I am older and you have to respect me. I may be your brother but Alanta, that by no means gives you the right to talk down on me." Jackson said, looking into her eyes to see what was going on inside her head. Alanta glared at him hatefully.

"You are a complete arsehole. You think you can boss me around just because you're older than me and the best crime manager in the under world?! Get your head out of the sky Jackson! Not everything involves you! You can't expect me to actually respect you for the kind of job you have! Lisa is always going to be haunted by your freaky eyes!" Alanta said pointing a finger at him.

Jackson watched her as she took in harsh breaths. "You have the same eyes. Same hair. We look the same, except you look girly. Lisa is a smart woman, she will pick up on it. It is not hard to miss that we are related Alanta." Jackson ran a hand through his hair. Alanta looked at him and then at her hands. She nodded slightly. Alanta knew he was right about Lisa.

Lisa would find out, if she already hasn't.

XxXxX

There you are guys. Another chapter. They are slowly but surely getting longer as we go along! Well thanks for reading and remember to review as well..

Love your faithfully,

Madamluff

xx


	6. Drama and Scares

Hey people, I have finished another two chapters. So I shall you give you one now and then the next one tomorrow. Fair enough for you? -Hears crickets- Good. –Grins- Ok people now for you is chapter 6. Enjoy.

XxXxX

Chapter 6

Drama and Scares

XxXxX

Lisa jumped out of the taxi, paying the driver the money she owed. She grabbed her bags and sighed looking at the house in front of her. _New Zealand is different from home_, Lisa thought to herself. Lisa nodded, readjusting her bags in her hands and walked on forward to the front door.

LALALALALALA

Screaming…screaming…screaming. He shot straight up, scanning the dark surroundings. Jackson crawled round on the floor looking for Alanta. _No! Shit! I can't lose her again!_, he thought angrily at himself. Jackson moved back to where he was and succumbed back to the darkness.

The door opened letting light shine through. Someone turned the light on and chucked another body in there. The body hit the ground hard and a rib cracked. The door closed but the light was left on. Jackson opened his eyes and looked at body in front of him. It wasn't Alanta. He moved forward turning the body over and moving it over against the wall. Jackson looked at the face.

"Lisa?" Jackson asked surprised. Lisa opened her eyes and looked at him. Her hand went to her ribs. "What are you doing here?" He said dangerously.

Lisa looked at the door. "I know, that's why I am here." She said quietly. "Alanta needs to be with me." She said wincing as she breathed. Jackson sat there smirking quiet happily. "What?" Lisa asked, glaring.

"Well, then you must know Alanta would rather stay with her older brother. Now answer my question, why are you here?" He said losing his temper.

"Alanta wanted me here. She called me and asked me to be here…you're her brother? What?!" She yelled to move but her body rejected movement, sending pain back at her. Lisa groaned, letting her head fall back against the wall.

"Have you seen her? Is Alanta alright?" He leaned against the wall running a hand through his hair. Lisa watched him; she had never seen him act this way before. Lisa then shook her head leaving it alone.

"No, I haven't. Alanta can take care of herself Jack. She's strong and doesn't give up" She said strongly.

Jackson shook his head. "No she's not okay. This is my company. They found out, their hurting my sister! They will torture her, they will rape her." He said as fear shot across her eyes, her rape coming back to her, "Alanta is not strong enough. My baby sister is in danger and I can't help her. Like before…" Jackson finished quietly. Lisa frowned; she didn't like this side of him. He was meant to be confident and have a plan. But he didn't, with him like this, it actually scared Lisa.

"Like before? What happened before?" Lisa asked standing up, though her body protested.

"They got her at her foster home. They killed Rigers and Harmony. Then one of the guys that was meant to be on my team, hurt my sister. He raped her and I'm going to personally kill him. They should fear me," He said coldly. Lisa shivered involuntary. She remembered the fear held over her and still has that same fear. "I'm going to get her back. I will not lose her again and now thanks to you. I have to save your sorry arse."

Lisa looked at the door. She frowned and put her ear against the door. Lisa heard faint crying and screaming. Jackson stood up and listened.

LALALALALALA

Alanta screamed as a bullet went through her shoulder. Her hand went to her shoulder instantly. Alanta fell to the ground. 'Stop…please…" Alanta moaned quietly. The man chuckled and took up another weapon to torture her with. Alanta moved closer against the wall crying. The man moved closer with the weapon swinging nicely in his hand. He brought it down to hit her but Alanta jumped out of the way. She was next to the to weapons table. Alanta quickly stood up and grabbed the gun; she turned round towards the man. Alanta raised her arm and shot him over and over again till he was on the ground in his own pool of blood.

Alanta stood there for a few minutes trying to control her breath and register what she had just done.

LALALALALALA

Jackson slid down to the floor, his head in his hands. Lisa kept her ear against the door. "That wasn't Alanta Jackson. You know it wasn't." She said watching him.

Jackson looked forward. "Alanta did get shot. I know what kinds of screams are triggered from what weapons. One shot. One painful scream." He sat there as the memories floated through his mind.

"_You little shit! I'm going to kill you and your sister! Slowly and painfully!" His father said. He ran out to the backyard. Jackson hesitated and saw his father's gun. He grabbed and ran after him. When he saw his father walking to the back gate, Jackson took his aim and shot. Missed. It hit the gate instead. He shot again and again till he shot his father in the leg._

_Jackson threw the gun down. Growing angrier, he ran inside grabbing a knife. He walked outside over to his father. "You will not kill Alanta." Jackson stabbed his father in the stomach, "You will not kill me." He said stabbing his father once again. "You will not kill anyone anymore. You. Lying. Son. Of. A. Bitch." He stabbed his father the last time, harshly into the chest._

_Once his father was dead he ran inside to his mother. Jackson cried silently against his mother's chest. "Jackie…baby, watch over…" His mother breathed weakly, "Your sister…don't lose her or…yourself" She whispered touching his cheek. Jackson held her hand in his tightly._

_His mother's hand went limb in his and her body slowly started getting cold. Jackson sat there in his mother's blood crying and calling her, telling her to wake up._

LALALALALALA

Alanta dropped the gun and ran to the door. It wouldn't open. "No!" Alanta yelled, her breathing not helping. She grabbed the gun and shot at the door. Alanta kicked at the door until it fell off its hinges. Alanta sighed in relief and walked out looking both ways till deciding to go down the right. "Jackson?" She said quietly. Looking over her shoulder every now and then. "Jackson? Where are you?" She said again.

"Alanta?" There was a bang on the door. "Is that you?" A voice came from a door down a bit.

Alanta jumped a little. She didn't actually expect a reply. Alanta went over to the door. "Jackie? Are you in there?" She asked quietly, keeping her ear close to the door.

"Alanta open the door now." Jackson told her dangerously. Alanta stared at the door shocked. "Alanta. Door." He said harshly. Alanta nodded, as if she had just been told off. Alanta twisted the door knob but it was locked.

Alanta mumbled something to herself and looked around for a key to open the door with. Alanta spotted the key. She sighed and went to get the key. Once in her hands she went over to the door. Alanta fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one. "Alanta honey? It's Lisa, not to make it harder on you but anytime would be great! I'm not in the mood to die today!" Lisa said anxiously.

Alanta stood there watching the door. As if it was Lisa. "You can wait a few seconds till I can find the right flipping key." She said harshly.

LALALALALALA

Behind the door Jackson smirked looking at Lisa. Lisa looked at him and glared. "Get used to it. Every Rippner has a temper like mine." Jackson smirked. Lisa looked away from hum and back at the door.

Alanta looked up and down the hallway while fitting the key in the door lock. It took a few seconds before the key entered the lock. Alanta smiled and opened the door. Lisa looked at her and smiled while hugging her. Alanta groaned. "I'm not dying you know' Alanta said as Lisa swayed a bit. Jackson looked at Alanta.

"Alanta? Why is your shoulder bleeding?" Jackson pulled her away from Lisa. Alanta looked at her shoulder and frowned.

"He shot me, that guy I killed…in the room up the hallway some more." She said quietly. Alanta put her hand over the wound. "Let's get moving…I don't want to be her anymore Jackie…" Alanta looked up and down the hallway making sure they were still safe. Jackson nodded and took Alanta's hand and looked at Lisa.

"Stay close or you'll be killed' Jackson walked out of the room with Lisa behind him and Alanta beside him. "Make sure you're out of site but close enough so at least I can see you. Is that clear?" Jackson ordered, like he was on business. Alanta and Lisa nodded not saying a word. "These people are dangerous. Everything they know, they have learnt from me."

Alanta watched him. "So whatever we do, they know what will happen?"Alanta said quietly. "Why would you teach them everything you know?! That's completely stupid! Especially for you Jackson."

Jackson scowled at her. "Duh. But Alanta you know me, I don't give away all of my secrets." He smiled a little and carried on through the corridors. Alanta sighed and looked back at Lisa. Lisa smiled as best as she could. Alanta tried to smiled but couldn't. Alanta turned back round and moved closer to Jackson. Jackson looked at his sister and put his arm round her shoulders softly. "It will be ok Alanta," He sighed, "They will not hurt you again if I have a say about it ok?"

Alanta didn't say or do anything to react. Alanta just kept on walking keeping close to Jackson. She was scared and there was nothing that could keep her from thinking horrible thoughts. Memories of her mother dying kept flashing through. She held the same fear from that day. Alanta felt something grasp her hand. Alanta looked at the hand in hers and looked up to it owner. She saw Lisa looking down at her slightly. Alanta smiled the slightest and sighed. Jackson pushed them lightly into a random room. He shut the door and carried on.

LALALALALALA

Jackson heard something and pushed the girls into the room and carried on. Nothing will happen to them while I am with them, Jackson thought harshly to himself.

Jackson stopped at the end of the hallway. He looked round the corner and saw about half a dozen men standing there. He moved back to behind the wall and sighed. "We can do this." He said quietly. Jackson moved quietly up behind each of the en and twisted their heads roughly. He smirked a deathly smirk. Like take candy from a baby, he thought.

Jackson moved the bodies so Alanta wouldn't have to see them and then went back to the room. Jackson opened the door and grabbed Alanta's hand and pulled her along softly, so he wouldn't hurt her.

Lisa frowned. "Why are you nicer to her?" Lisa asked harshly before she could stop herself. Jackson and Alanta stopped looking at her.

"Excuse me?" Jackson said as if she has just greatly offended him. "Maybe because she's my sister for one and two because it's my role to be meant to you. Why do you care anyway? You hate me. Remember?"

"Sorry, it just kind of came out before I could do anything. I didn't mean anything but it. I swear." Lisa said hands up slightly. Lisa winced; her left hand went to her ribs as they throbbed.

Jackson frowned and kept moving. Alanta looked at Lisa. "Are you ok Lisa?" Alanta asked softly. Lisa looked at her smiling and nodded. Alana frowned not believing her.

"Jackson, Lisa's hurt. Make sure she's ok. I don't want her to be hurt. And plus Joe will make a fuss.' Alanta said quietly but standing her ground.

Jackson looked at Lisa and back at Alanta. "She's fine. And Joe can fuss all he wants. I don't care." He kept on walking. Alanta stood there with her mouth open slightly. She punched him in the arm.

"She's gripping her side. Make sure she's ok. Now." Alanta ordered. Jackson sighed and went over to Lisa. Jackson felt around her side.

"You have some broken ribs. I'll fix you up when we're out of here. But after Alanta. She's bleeding and if we keep stopping I won't be able to save her and then it'll be on your shoulders. You hear me?" He said spitefully. Lisa nodded.

Jackson walked off with Alanta and Lisa following behind him. Alanta shook her head slightly. What a bastard you are my brother, Alanta thought. Lisa was thinking the same thing. Alanta put her hand to her shoulder as it started to really throb. She took deep breaths to ease the pain. Slowly, very slowly as the pain subsided she took her hand away and looked at it. Her hand was covered in her hand. Alanta looked at Lisa.

Lisa looked at Alanta and then at your hand. "Jack. Jackson!" Lisa said scared. She applied pressure to Alanta's wound. "Jackson! She won't stop bleeding! Make it stop!" Alanta crumbled to the ground, breathing deeply. Jackson turned round and rushed over to his baby sister. "Alanta. It'll be ok." She said reassuring her, mostly to herself. "You have to hang on to my voice and face. Stay with us Alanta." She said tears rolling down her face, making tear marks.

"Alanta. You can't go, okay?" Jackson said. Panic written all over his face. Lisa looked at him. She had never seen him like this and now she was truthfully scared. "Alanta," Jackson said, holding Alanta's face in his hands. "You can't leave me now. Remember what mom said? We aren't ourselves without each other. So you have to stay with me. I can not survive without my little sister. We've lost dad and mom. We can't lose each other. Okay?" Jackson held Alanta closely to him. "Don't leave me Alanta…please…" He said quietly into her hair.

Lisa touched Jackson's shoulder. "Come one, we have to keep moving." She stood up, as Jackson took Alanta into his arms. Lisa started walking down the hall to the 'exit' door. Jackson followed whispering to Alanta. Lisa held he door open as he walked down the flight of stairs. Lisa followed, every now and then she would look behind her or look over the railing to see if anyone had been following them or known they had left. Lisa sighed again after she knew no-one was following them. Jackson was still whispering things to Alanta to keep her conscious.

LALALALALALA

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Lisa opened the door. Jackson sighed and walked through. He made sure no-one was there and carried on walking to the outside exit. Lisa followed, looking over her shoulder all the time.

Jackson walked quickly to the exit once he saw it. Lisa smiled slightly. We've made it, she thought happily. Once they reached the 'exit' door, Jackson and Lisa looked at each other in relief. Lisa pushed the door open and walked out with Jackson behind her. They raced over to a car. Lisa got in the back seat with Alanta. Jackson got in the front seat. He drove off as fast as the car would go, just as his company reached the door.

XxXxX

There you all are. Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R my friends.

Love,

madamfluff


	7. Going Home

Hey all, I have a new chapter for you. W00T! Now this chapter isn't as long as the last one or the one after this. This chapter is more of just a catch up. Hope you all enjoy chapter 7!!

XxXxX

Chapter 7

Going Home

XxXxX

It had been weeks since the kidnapping of Alanta, Jackson and Lisa's. Lisa's ribs were healing as they should and Alanta was still in the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep her under their watch till she had recovered. Alanta had received more injuries than just the gun shot wound the shoulder.

Alanta sat up in her hospital bed. She had fun playing with the bed controls. Just as she had put it in an up right position, the nurse walked in with another tray of food. "Thank you" Alanta said smiling. She removed the covering to reveal the food. Slowly beginning to eat she groaned, I want a cheeseburger.., she thought to herself.

Lisa walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hi Lisa," Alanta said a mouthful of food.

"Hi Alanta," She said laughing looking at her. Lisa moved over to her and sat down at the end of the bed, "How are you feeling today?" Lisa asked, folding her legs.

Alanta shrugged slightly. "Look at my chart and tell me. I would be better if I was at home in Miami." Alanta said quietly. Lisa looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Maybe you should talk to you brother about it" Lisa said looking at her.

Alanta looked at her. "Maybe, he wouldn't want me to be in more danger than I need to. Jackson is protective" She said. Lisa snorted and looked down rubbing her nose, pretending she didn't do anything. Alanta scowled at her. "Jackson may be a killer in your eyes but in mine he saved my life and is my older brother" She said harshly.

"Sorry didn't mean anything by it," She smiled a bit. "He seems like he is a good brother. Have you seen him lately?" Alanta shook her head and continued on with her eating. Lisa watched her. "I will talk to him, if you like? No that I really want to but if it means you coming home."

Alanta looked at her. "You would go see my brother? The man that tried to kill you and reason with him for me to come home?" Lisa nodded slowly. "Ok then, well the first thing you actually got to do is find out where he lives first. He moved so I don't know where he is."

Lisa sighed. "Thought as much, his sister is in hospital and he doesn't even think of telling her where he lives or how to contact him." She shook her head disapprovingly.

Alanta watched her. "Ah, he's not thick headed you know. Of course he left some way for me to contact him." She pulled out her cell phone. It was quite clunky. "He gave me this when I was younger. Long story on that one. But I've been keeping it running for the last few years. I have his private contact number on it." She smiled. "He doesn't really like people getting into his private life. Never has." Alanta sighed and put her phone beside her while taking a bite of her apple. Lisa watched her. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Why don't you call him now Alanta?" Lisa asked. "That way I can let dad know your coming back, he will be happy to you see you again" Lisa smiled brightly. Alanta thought about it and then picked up her phone and called Jackson.

LALALALALALA

"Hello?" Jackson answered.

"Hi Alanta, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good, I'm ok Alanta. What are you calling for?"

"Okay, ask away"

Jackson sat down on his work chair. He had flown back to Miami. He had lead his company back to Miami so they would not hurt Alanta or…Lisa, much to his despise. Jackson ran his hand through his hand through his hair.

"What? You will be in danger all the time Alanta!" Jackson went into his kitchen and got a drink.

"Well, if you do come home. You will have to live with Lisa. Okay? You will only get to visit me." He said in reply to her comment.

LALALALALALA

"Why can't I live with you? I want to live with you Jackson." Alanta said looking at the apple in her hand.

"But really I'll be safer with you. Why? Because Lisa is a bigger target…she's the one that screwed up your assignment/mission impossible thing. Whatever you want to call it." She said getting fed up quickly.

"What?! How often would I get to visit you?" She asked. "Three days a week! Yeah yeah, I know it's better than nothing" She said.

"Okay, yeah I will, always do and you too." She said sadly. "Bye" Alanta hung up and put the phone down.

"So what did he say?" Lisa asked pulling out some things from her bag till she got her purse and cell phone.

"Well, if I want to live there, he said I had to live with you and visit him three days a week or I stay here with a new foster family." She looked at Lisa. Lisa smiled brightly.

"Well when do you think the doctors will let you out?" Lisa said jumping off the bed and going to see Alanta's doctor. Alanta looked at her food tray. She pushed it away, having lost her appetite.

A few minutes later, Lisa walked back in grinning. "Your out next Tuesday!" Lisa said crossing her legs once she sat at the end of the bed. Alanta smiled slightly.

"Great, I'll get the tickets sorted out for us" Lisa said.


	8. The Flight Home

Hey people, I have finally updated for you all. Sorry that I haven't in awhile, it's just that I found out that my parents are sending me to live with my uncle and aunty. Not cool. I shall update as much as I can till I figure out what happens.

Here is chapter 8! Enjoy my friends! –bows leaving room-

XxXxX

Chapter 8

The Flight Home

XxXxX

Screams and crying. Alanta looked out the small aeroplane window. Thinking about what had happened over the last few weeks Alanta was excited to go home. She didn't care anymore that she had to live with Lisa. Alanta just wanted to be home and see her brother, Jackson.

Lisa sat in the chair next to Alanta, reading another Doctor Phil book. They had been in the air for 3 hours. A 12 hour flight from Auckland, New Zealand to Los Angeles, USA. The only was to get back to Miami was a stop over in L.A. They, Alanta and Lisa, both thought there has to be a price to get home safely. Lisa looked up form her book to see the flight attendant walking past. Alanta turned to Lisa.

"I wonder what movies are playing on this flight." Alanta said looking at the movie screen on the chair in front of her. Lisa smiled at her.

"They should be good," Lisa replied handing over the magazine with all the movie listings. Alanta smiled her thanks and flipped through the magazine. Lisa watched her for a minute and then went back to her reading.

LALALALALALA

Jackson looked at his watch. The seconds ticked by slowly. Jackson sighed heavily, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Alanta's flight didn't land in L.A for hours yet. Jackson was trying to figure out why his old company had not come after him but Lisa and Alanta. Jackson shot up from his bed, grabbing his cell phone at the same time. Flipping open the phone, he dialled a number. He put it on speaker phone as he sat the phone down next to his computer.

"Employee number please" A woman's voice said over the line.

"Employee number 358, name Jackson Rippner and position is manager." He replied before she could ask anymore questions.

"Ok, all is well, Jackson… who would you like to be put through to?" The woman asked as he typed on his computer.

"I need the head of all bosses please and I don't care if he's busy. Something is going to happen." He said something scratching his chin and clicked on the go button for a website. Nothing was said on the line but the ringing for the boss's line.

LALALALALALA

Lisa had just gotten up to go toilet. Alanta sighed as she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. A man sat down beside Alanta. She looked at him and frowned. "Excuse me. What are you doing?" she asked moving away from him, as much as she could.

"What am I doing Alanta Rippner, is what I like to call sitting." He said looking at her. "You think running will save you, Jackson, or Lisa? If you run, Alanta, we will get you and kill you and anyone with you." He turned seeing Lisa returning from the toilet. The man stood and went back to his own seat back in business class. Alanta sat there watching his retreating from.

LALALALALALA

Jackson sat down on the living room sofa. Lisa and Alanta had trouble following them on the plane. He had to get to then to safety before his former companions. If Lisa was as strong as she was with me, she would be stronger, Jackson thought, if anything happens to my sister I have no-one left. He sighed, "I need to get to L.A" Jackson said to himself. He stood up and went back to his computer.

After booking himself a one-way ticket to L.A, he packed himself a small bag. While doing so, he picked up his phone and his keys before going to his car. Getting in the car and putting the keys in the ignition, he reversed out his garage and out onto the road.

Jackson parked his car and got heading towards the terminal. As he stood there waiting for a check in counter he continuously looked at his watch. Once he received his ticket, he went to his gate estimating what time he would arrive before the girls. 20 minutes, Jackson decided, he would arrive 20 minutes…give or take a bit…before the girls. Jackson boarded his flight. Finding his seat, he sat down and looked at his watch before looking out of the small aeroplane window.

LALALALALALA

Alanta had her head Lisa's shoulder. "Lisa, do you think Jackson will be waiting…he would have figured it out right? He's a smart guy" She said. Lisa nodded. "Of course he will. He will meet us there. But meanwhile, we still have ages on this flight, we have each other and we can fight together. If we can fight Jackson, we think we can fight anymore" Lisa said looking at her and smiled softly.

The flight attendants came past handing out trays of food. Lisa and Alanta took their trays. They both started eating slowly. Alanta put her head phones on listening and watching the movie. Alanta smiled at the funny parts. Lisa watched her for a minute and continued to eat while reading her Doctor Phil book. Lisa sighed, taking care of a teenager was going to be hard. She was just happy that Alanta was going to be easier than other girls. Maybe she would jut move back in with her father. That way Alanta will have a father figure and on the plus side, Joe has had 25 years practice with a girl. Lisa nodded to herself, that would work perfectly.

LALALALALALA

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Jackson's flight landed. He grabbed his bag from the over head compartment. Jackson quickly got off the plane and went to wait outside Alanta and Lisa's gate. He sighed rubbing his chin thinking. Jackson couldn't stand waiting for this plane. After a bit, their plane landed and the passengers started to disembark. He saw Alanta and Lisa and went towards them. "Good. Let's move." Jackson said grabbing Alanta's arm. Alanta looked at Lisa and frowned. Lisa just followed in silence. "We have to get your bags quickly. We have to move fast." Jackson said going to the baggage claim area.

Alanta and Lisa got their bags and then the three went outside to hire a car.

Lisa and Alanta jumped in the car as Jackson went to sign the forms for the car. Jackson talked to the guy about their 'holiday'. The laughed and after ten minutes, Jackson walked out with the keys in his hand. He got in the drivers seat and started the car, driving off. Lisa looked at him. "Where are we going?" Lisa asked. Jackson looked out the review mirror.

"Anywhere but here." Jackson looked at her. "My old company is coming after you and trying to get to me through Alanta. They won't do either." Jackson finished, looking over his shoulder at Alanta. Lisa and Jackson kept going at it for awhile.

Alanta watched the two and shook her head. This was going to be long ride. She moved her belt slightly and lied down with her hands under her face. "Shush! It's a small comfined space and we just got off a 12 hour flight!" Alanta said over them and went to sleep.

Jackson looked at Alanta quickly before back at the road. Lisa sighed and looked out her window.

XxXxX

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R because you love me ;).

Yours faithfully,

madamfluff

xx


End file.
